Fairy Tail High School Academy of Magic-Lucy's Birthday
by Yolanscarlet
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday and what will her lovers give her? Who will be rejected?


Ohaiyo MINA! This is my fanfic

Gomen for bad story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

Enjoy the Story!

One day, in FT High School Academy of Magic, Lucy was very happy cause it's her birthday today! Natsu, Rogue and Gray heard the news. Each of them planned a surprise for Lucy and also a gift. Lucy invited Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Juvia, Juvia, Gray, Rogue, Lyon, Laxus, Natsu and Jellal to her birthday party.

"Thanks for the invites, Luce!" her friends said

"No problem, you guys are my friends!" Lucy said

Then Rogue and Jellal are chit-chatting while walking down the hallway

"Hei Jellal, can you help me think of a good gift for Lucy?" Rogue asked

"Sure, what does she like?" Jellal asked back

"She uses Celestial Keys!" Rogue answered

"Why don't you create a Shadow Dragon show? It will impress her, you know?" Jellal suggested

"Thanks for your advice, my friend!" Rogue thanked Jellal

In Maths class, Natsu and Laxus were talking to each other...

"Hei Laxus, help me think of something to give to Lucy!" Natsu said

"I don't know what she likes, how can I help you?" Laxus asked

"Just think of something, pleaseee..." Natsu pleaded

"Ok, how about you give her a mini flaming dragon!" Laxus suggested

"Good idea, thanks pal!" Natsu thanked him

In Language Arts class, Gray and Lyon were working on a group project together...

"Hei Lyon, I need a gift for Lucy, do you have any suggestion?" Gray asked Lyon

"I'm not sure! Why don't you give her a day spending time with you?" Lyon suggested

"I don't know about that, I prefer giving her things." Gray said with a confused tone

"Then, I can't help you." Lyon said with disappointment

"Ok then, thanks anyway!" Gray thanked Lyon

The bell rang and they all went to recess...

"Hei Lucy, are you excited for your birthday?" Levy asked

"Of course I am, think what kinda of magical things are gonna happen at that day!" Lucy answered

"I'll be waiting!" Erza and Mirajane said with excitement

"Juvia is also excited!" Juvia exclaimed

"Bye guys!" Lucy bid farewell to them

In Creating Class/ Creation Class, Gray and Lucy sat together. There was an empty seat beside Lucy so Rogue quickly barged in. Natsu sat in front of Lucy.

"Psst... Hei Luce, what do you want for your birthday?" Natsu asked

"I don't know, why don't you surprise me!" Lucy giggled

"Sure!" Natsu said nervously

"Hei Fire Brain, I am the one whp is gonna surprise Lucy, not you!" Rogue said to Natsu boastfully

"Who cares, let's just see then!" Natsu said to Rogue

While they were busy fighting, Gray started talking to Lucy...

"Hei Luce... uh-uh-uh... Never mind!" Gray said nervously

"Ok...!" Lucy said

After class, they went to their lockers...

"Hei Laxus, are you coming to Lucy's birthday?" Juvia asked

"I am coming!" Laxus said

"How about you, Jellal, are you coming?" Juvia pointed at Jellal

"Yes, I am coming!" Jellal answered

"Ok, how about you, Lyon, are you coming?" Juvia asked

"I am coming!" Lyon answered

"How about you 3, are you guys coming?" Juvia asked

"I wouldn't miss a thing!" Rogue answered

"I will come!" Natsu said

"I will come, but I don't know what to give her." Gray said sadly

"Don't worry, it will be fine!" Jellal consoled Gray

After school, Rogue, Natsu and Gray quickly ran home to prepare for Lucy's birthday...

They started creating the things for her, but accept for Gray. He didn't know what to give her...

"Hmmmm... Should I follow Lyon's advice or should I give something else?" he asked himself

He thought for hours, and finally he met his decision...

"I should follow Lyon's advice!" He exclaimed to himself

The next day, it is Lucy's birthday and every one is so excited...

"Hei guys, the party is tonight, ok!" Lucy said

"Kay!" They all answered

After school, they got really ready for Lucy's birthday party! Then, at night they all went to Lucy's house...

"Hi Luce, Happy Birthday!" Erza said

"Happy Birthday, Lucy!" Jellal said

"Happy Birthday, Luce!" Laxus said

"Happy Birthday, Lucy-san!" Lyon said

"Happy Birthday, Lucy, here is your gift!" Mirajane said while giving her the gift

"Ohaiyo, Lucy! Happy Birthday!" Levy said happily

"Happy Birthday, Bunny Girl! GEEHEE!" Gajeel said while laughing

"Happy Birthday, Lucy-sama! Hope you like your gift!" Juvia said with a smile

They all came, but Rogue, Natsu and Gray were late...

"Oh No! I am late!" Rogue exclaimed while running

"Noooo! I'm late for her birthday!" Natsu said while panting

"I am late!" Gray said while looking at his watch

They 3 finally arrived at the party looking sweaty yet dashing...

"You guys finally arrived, come in!" Lucy said to them

Inside...

"Hei guys, you are a little late!" Laxus said while patting on Natsu's back

"Sorry!" Natsu, Rogue and Gray said

"That's ook! The party just started!" Lucy said while laughing

They all finally came and they all party hard. They had a dance battle, which Rogue won in, they had a food fight, they danced together, and other awesome things. It is finally midnight and Lucy started opening her presents... She started with Mirajane's present...

"Thanks Mira! It's a wonderful gift!" Lucy said while hugging the flying teddy bear

Then she opened Laxus' present...

"Cool, a glass of lightning, thanks Laxus!" She said while being amazed

Then she opened Erza's present...

"Wow! An armor! I love it Er-chan!" Lucy said then she kept it

She opened Jellal's present...

"Cool, a staff, thanks Jellal!" Lucy said

Then she opened Levy's gift...

"Thanks for the book, Levy! I will read it!" Lucy said

"It's a spell book!" Levy said

"Wow!" Lucy said while being amazed

She opened Gajeel's gift...

"What is this?" Is this metal?" Lucy asked

"Geehee! It's for fixing things!" Gajeel laughed

"What a crappy present!" Lucy whispered to Erza

She opened Lyon's gift...

"Is this glasses? I don't wear glasses!" Lucy said

"It's fashionable!" Lyon said

"Ok! Thanks!" Lucy said

She finally opened Juvia's present...

"What is this?" Lucy asked while holding and looking at a small box with a button on it.

"It's a swimming pool that folds! You can bring it everywhere, just push the button. I made it myself!" Juvia said

Lucy ran to her garden and everyone followed her, she put the box on the ground and pushed the button. The pool opened and everyone changed into their swimsuits. They jumped into the pool and swam...

"This party is fun!" Jellal exclaimed

After swimming, they changed back to their normal clothes and Natsu gave Lucy his present...

"Thank you for the mini-flaming pet dragon, Natsu!" Lucy said

"No problem, Luce!" Natsu said

Then Happy came flying by...

"Lucy... Happy Birthday! Sorry that I am very late! Here is your gift though!" Happy handed Lucy a piece of fish

"Umm... Thanks Happy!" she said

Gray went after Lucy...

"Umm... Luce, I don't have a present for you!" Gray said

"That's ok!" Lucy said

"But my gift to you isn't a thing, it's a..." Befor Gray could finish his sentence, Rogue pushed him away

"Hei Luce, this is my present to you! It's a Shadow Dragon Show!" Rogue said

"SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!" he shouted and he created some word saying:

'WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND, LUCY?'

Lucy was so amazed and she wanted to. Natsu and Gray were disappointed.

"You win her this time but next time, I promise you, I will!" Natsu whispered to himself

"I am an idiot for not giving her anything!" Gray said to himself

Rogue was very happy. He asked Lucy out on a date tomorrow...

"Lucy, let's go to the carnival tomorrow!" Rogue said

"Ok!" Lucy said

The next day, after school, Rogue and Lucy went to the carnival and had fun, while Gray and Natsu are at home feeling sad and down.

The End!


End file.
